


Red Hot

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crying Sam Winchester, Dean Uses A Belt, Dean Winchester Takes Care of Sam Winchester, Gagged Sam Winchester, Gen, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Spanking, tied up sam winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 10:43:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20329816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sometimes, this is what Sam needs.He trusts Dean enough to help.





	Red Hot

**Author's Note:**

> Written in mind for the people who were craving some Sam centric content of this type at the meme :)
> 
> Sam is...not in the best of places in this story, but he knows what he needs, and Dean makes sure to do it safely and to do it right.

“You sure about this, Sammy?”

Sam tests the leather strap wound tight around his wrists, fastened off out of his sight, feels it strain but knows it’ll take more then even his muscle to break free.

There’s two more, one around each of his ankles, holding his legs apart, with zero give.

So, yeah, he’s sure.

He looks back at Dean, nods, and holds up the red back in his hand to show he’s still got a way to stop things if need be.

And then he looks away, because he doesn’t want to see it coming.

He hears it, though; the sharp slicing through air sound as Dean’s belt arcs toward him, landing one perfect welt of pain across his bare ass.

The impact has him jerking away, and there’s nowhere to go but down, which means his junk gets squashed between him and the table, and it’s like being beaten, then, from both sides.

One by himself, because no matter how hard he tries, it’s impossible to stop his body trying to escape the pain.

Dean doesn’t hold back, which is good, fine, Sam doesn’t want him to. He starts flexing the belt so fast that it whistles right before each impact, and Sam doesn’t think it could hurt more if his skin was actually on fire.

Which is how it feels anyway, sharp hot waves of pain sinking deep inside him, touching him where he needs it, and finally something cracks under the force of each blow, and Sam doesn’t know he’s sobbing through the gag, the ball still crushed tight in his hand, until he hears Dean drop the belt.

Then his brother’s hands are on him, undoing the straps, easing him carefully up, balancing him kind of awkwardly on one hip so that Dean can pull him into a hug.

He leaves the gag on, and Sam’s kind of grateful for it, because he doesn’t have words, then, and it’s easier just to not have to find some.

After, Dean runs him a cool bath, rubs some pain relieving ointment into each throbbing mark, and covers him with a light blanket.

Sam settles on his stomach, watches his brother pull up a chair and get comfy with a book, and that’s how he falls asleep.

Hurt, but...emptied, somehow.

With his brother nearby, so he knows he’s safe and not alone.


End file.
